Noble Team
by ShadowedSerenity
Summary: Title open for change. A series of one-shots based around Noble Team. Carter/Kat, Six/Emile, and Six/Jorge all involved.
1. Exchange

**Author note**

**Wow I've been coming out with a lot lately… Oh well! But don't worry I shall not abandon any of these projects until they are finished! This will be a bunch of one-shots centered around…. You guessed it… Noble Team : D! And these ones are serious : |. I know what your thinking, Emile/Six wtf! But! I assure you it make a moderate amount of sense to my odd brain. The thought came to me one day and I just fell in love with it, I mean their both badasses right? So it fits, just read hopefully it will be good. Most of these will be Six/Emile, Kat/Carter (My favorite : D), and some slight or more Six/Jorge (I don't know who I like Six better with D : you guys will just have to read and help me decide ; ) ) Sorry for long explanatory AN!**

**I do not own Halo!**

**Enjoy : )**

**

* * *

**

Six was leaning against the wall of the cave Noble Team had decided to take a rest in, relieved at the chance of getting at least a short break. She shifted, trying to get comfortable but found she couldn't, not with the her helmet on. She let out a huff of frustration towards the offending piece of armor. She let her eyes sweep the cave, Carter and Kat were at the entrance, keeping watch over the team, Jun and Jorge were on the other side of the cave, engrossed in a private conversation, and Emile was sitting against the wall across from her with his head bowed to his chest, seemingly asleep. Sighing Six turned around, reached up and grasped the sides of her helmet. She was about to pull it off when she sensed a presence behind her.

"So we finally gonna see that face of yours?" Emile's voice asked behind her. It wasn't coming from inside her head, he had turned his com off. She did likewise with hers.

"I'll show ya' mine if you show me yours." She challenged. He let out a chuckle.

"You're a tough one, I'll give you that Six." He was silent and for a moment and she thought he had left her in peace, but she wasn't so lucky. "Well since you won't show your face, how 'bout your name.

"How about no." She replied, getting irritated. Before she could blink, Emile had darted in front of her, trying to see the name written along the armor next to her neck.

"Sol-" Was as far as he got before her hand covered it. His brow twitched in annoyance, this new Six really got under his skin. He straightened up and looked down at her slightly, crossing his arms. "We're team mates now Six, I should at least now your name. But if ya' don't want to share it with me then your face will do just fine." Her unoccupied hand clenched into a fist at her side, there was no escaping Noble Four, that was for sure.

"Fine!" She snarled and turned her back to him. "I'll take off my helmet!" She grabbed her helmet once again, and with only a split-second of hesitation, pulled it off. She replaced her hand to covering up her name while the other held her dark orange and brown helmet loosely. Six took a deep and calming breath, and turned to face Emile. The other was surprised by what he saw to say the least.

Six's hair was longer then that of most Spartans, down to her shoulders and was a burnt-orange-brown, a very strange color. His eyes focused on her face. She looked like she could easily be beautiful, but multiple scars marred her features. Two long slash marks covered the left side of her face, the first starting above the eyebrow and running down over her eyelid to the center of her cheek, its twin started a little lower and was placed next to her eye, reaching down to her jaw. She also had a scar from the bottom of her right ear down her neck, it was accompanied by a few other smaller nicks that dotted her slightly tanned face. His eyes locked on hers, Augmented blue one starred back at him. "Happy now?" She snapped before she roughly shouldered passed him. He made her uneasy and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because to her, he didn't have a face, or maybe it was because they were more alike then any Spartan she had met before. She had befriended the rest of Noble Team quite easily but Emile was just a stone cold antisocial killer it seemed.

"Not entirely." He answered. She whirled on him.

"Fine then, I'll let you see my name, but first, you have to take of your helmet. That way we're even." Emile leaned back and Six waited for a reply. After what seemed like forever Emile finally spoke up.

"Deal." Six's eyes widened. _He agreed to it? _She was shocked but couldn't help anticipating seeing the other Spartan's face. Emile slowly lifted his hands to the sides of his helmet and pulled it off slowly, as if taunting Noble Six. She wasn't that surprised by what she saw.

Scars lined his face as well, the most noticeable being one perfectly straight line that horizontally spanned his right cheek. His skin was a very dark tan, the darkest skin color she had ever seen on a Spartan. She knew humans could easily be darker then that, but it was rare for a Spartan to have dark skin due to the fact that their bodys rarely saw the sun. His hair was nearly a buzz cut and jet black, but what was most unnerving about his intimidating appearance were his eyes, she couldn't tell the color, they were so dark they looked black.

"Looks like I got to keep my end of the deal." She said without a hint of emotion and removed her hand. Emile's eyes sought out the name faster then he could think and he read the female Spartan's tag almost eagerly.

SOLARA - B312

"Solara huh?"

"I go by Sol, its quicker to say out in the field." She unnecessarily explained. Emile nodded in reply, his face understanding.

"Glad to see you have a name and face Six."

"Glad to see you have one too Emile, its nice to see a face under that skull." Emile couldn't help but smirk, it seemed he and Six reached a mutual understanding of eachother, the distance between them suddenly bridged by the fact that they now knew that there was infact someone underneath that armor.

* * *

**Well hope that was good. If you've seen the "Birth of a Spartan" trailer you'll understand the name thing or just look closely during game cinematics I think. I hope you guys like how I portrayed Six and Emile. Emile was SSSOOO hard to visualize, I must of spent forever just trying to picture his face :P I might go into his apearence in more detail but I don't know. I just absolutely love the name Solara so that's where Six got it, but don't worry if you happen to not like it she will mostly be referred to as Six anyway unless you want otherwise. These should be coming out quick (hopefully) but they definitely will be shootin' out during winter break. Hope you guys liked it see ya'll soon!**


	2. Competition

Author note

**Hello lovely readers! I thought this would be a cool little thing to do. This chap will have two parts, like chap 1 (chap 1's part 2 is almost done). I hope its okay. Next week is finals so I will most definitely not be updating any of my stories for some time, but as I've said before winter break will bring lots of updates!**

**I do not own Halo.**

**Enjoy : )**

**

* * *

**

Six was on edge. She hadn't seen Emile since Noble Team got back to base and that was making her edgy. She sat in the break room, all senses on the alert, knowing that sooner or later he would show up. She checked her belt to make sure that her Kukri was still in its sheath. It was. She smiled in relief to herself. Oh sure he would come, but she would be ready.

_The currently Covenant occupied base was silent as Carter, Emile, and Six made their way through, silently assassinating any enemies they came across. Their mission was to reclaim the base, an important outpost on one of Reach's many mountains. Six peeked around the next corner, spotting an Elite with its tall back faced away from her. She signaled for her two companions to hang back while she went in for the kill. Six snuck up behind the Elite and raised her hand high over her head and ran it into the Minor's back, helping the body slump silently to the ground. She signaled for the two male Spartans to proceed. Emile looked over the dead Elite when he reached it, examining the wound that killed it._

"_Clean kill. Nice one Six." He said silently, impressed by the newest Noble's skill. Then again, no one got the rating Hyper-Lethal by being ordinary._

"_Thanks." She replied, flicking the blood off her blade before returning it to the sheath at her shoulder._

"_Though I think you could have done better." He added in a contemplating tone._

"_Hmph! I'd like to see you try." She mocked._

"_You're on."_

On their way back from the successful mission the two had made their competition more interesting.

The rules were simple. Rule number one, the would be wound would have to be a near instant. Rule number two, no blood could be drawn, if there was even a drop the attack wouldn't count. Rule number three, the 'knifing' could be done by any means necessary, whenever and wherever. The first to five won.

Six adjusted herself on the couch, her ears strained listening for noise as she repeatedly looked over her shoulder at the door. Finally feeling confidant that she would be safe from Noble Four for a while, she closed her eyes to rest.

Not long after her lids were shut she heard a faint clicking, someone was trying to sneak into the break room. Her eyes snapped. She unsheathed her Kukri with speed that only a Spartan possessed, and vaulted over the back of the couch, coming face to face with a very surprised Emile. His knife was already out, no doubt for the sneak attack he had been attempting to execute. They looked each other over, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"You're quick Six, but are you as strong?" Emile taunted, egging her on.

"You'll have to find out." She challenged, daring him to make the first move.

"Guess I will." The second he finished his sentence, he rushed her.

They dodged and lunged, creating a dance of moves and skills that they had picked up in their years of fighting in war. Six rushed again but Emile side stepped, grabbed her shoulder, and slammed her into the wall. In an attempt to counter Six jutted her hand forward and grabbed Emile around the neck, both had their Kukris pressed to each others throats at the same time, their speed equaled by this point. They were breathing heavily. Six locked eyes with Emile.

"Looks like it's a tie." She panted.

"Guess so." He replied but made no move to let her go. They were to busy with their stare down to notice someone new enter the room.

Jun opened the door of the break room, ready to finally get some well deserved rest after battling Covenant all day . He stepped in and was shocked at the mess. The main table in the room was on its side, the room's chairs were thrown everywhere, and the couch had been tipped over. It looked like a tornado had passed through.

"What happened in here?" He asked no one in particular, not yet noticing his two team-mates against the wall to his right. Noble Six and Four turned their heads towards the intruder.

"Jun!" They yelled simultaneously. The sniper's head snapped to look at them and his eyes widened slightly. Noticing Jun's startled expression, they looked at their positions. Knives at each others necks, him pinning her to the wall in a compromising way, and her looking like she was trying to strangle him. They looked back at him desperately. "This isn't what it looks like!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Um what's going on in here?" Noble Three freaked.

"Not what it looks like." Six said definitely, disgusted by the position she was in, before she roughly pushed Emile away from her.

"We were just partaking in a little competition that's all, Jun" Emile explained, rubbing his throat as he stepped further away from Noble Six.

"Of what?" Jun asked, his voice strained. "It looked like… I don't even want to say what it looked like!"

"We are just having a little knifing competition, to see who's better." The female Spartan explained as she sheathed her knife and went about righting all the upturned chairs.

"Why?" Jun asked completely confused by the situation.

"Because she said that she could knife better than me, that's why!" Emile growled, flipping the couch back over while Six moved to right the table.

"You two are strange," The sniper muttered. "even for Spartans." He shook his bald head. "Anyway, would you mind moving your _competition _somewhere else? I'd like to take a break without the risk of getting involved in your games." He moved towards the fridge to grab a drink. When he turned around, he found his two team mates in the exact same spots. "Well?" Six rolled her eyes and placed her hands up in a pacifying gesture before striding out of the room without a backwards glance.

"Hell with this!" Emile grumbled before storming out of the room, leaving Jun to his lonesome.

Later that day Emile and Six decided that the break room would be off limits for their competition, a safe-base as they called it. Neither wanted another incident like the one that happened with Jun to happen again.

* * *

**Man I had no idea how fun writing one-shots could be! Hope you guys liked it! I really am open to ideas for this fic and "Set Course for Fail" actually I encourage them! Especially for SCfF : P! I really need funny ideas "wink wink" ; ) Any way stay tuned for more and I'll see you all winter break! Please review! Shadow out … Ooh that sounds cool! : P Bye everyone! Happy Holidays : D**


	3. Trying to Adjust

**Why hello everyone. I must say that the title of this chapter sucks. I'm sorry this took so long (damn Xbox and Reach…) but I've been busy with school work, my medical problems, and my other fics (mostly WISE). I apologize for the lateness but hopefully some Carter/Kat makes up for it! Note that I haven't mastered these to characters yet but hopefully this is still good.**

**I do not own Halo.**

**Enjoy : )**

**

* * *

**

Kat's eyes opened slowly, immediately blinded by the bright light that greeted her vision. _Where am I? _She could hear beeping as she became more aware of her surroundings, and as her eyes focused she realized where she was, a medical bay. Her eyes widened with surprise and she immediately began picking through her memories, trying to find the reason she was here. She remembered running through the battle field when… a Banshee shot hit near her, she had felt pain in her arm and then... Her arm! She turned her head to the right to see her arm, and wished she hadn't. Her right arm was gone, in its place was a grey robotic prosthetic. _It had been that bad? _She turned her head away, not wanting to look at it. She closed her eyes, but all she could see was Thom picking up that bomb while she had been on the ground helpless, and jetpacking it up to the Covenant cruiser, and then the explosion as the cruiser was destroyed by the bomb. She cringed. Because of her stupid plan and her inability to be aware of everything going on in the battlefield and in the sky, Thom was probably hurt... or dead. She shut her eyes tighter, but not before a nurse noticed her movement.

"Oh good you're awake. Thank God you Spartans never die or we might not have been able to save you." She smiled sweetly, too sweetly for Kat's liking. "I'll go get the doctor so we can get you out of here in no time." The nurse disappeared from view. Kat chanced a glance at her arm again, the entire thing, shoulder joint and all, gone. She bit her lip, this would take some getting used to.

She didn't have to wait long for the overly peppy nurse to return with the doctor. The middle-aged man looked over her vitals on the equipment she was hooked up to with a satisfied look on his face.

"Well it looks like you've made a full recovery Spartan." He told her, pressing something on the holopad in his hand before closing it and placing it in his pocket. "You're a lucky soldier, a hit like that would have killed a normal human. Then again, you would have probably died if they hadn't gotten you off the field so fast." He clicked his tongue. "Lucky, lucky, lucky." He turned back to her. "I'm supposing you would like to know how to work that new arm of yours?" Kat could only nod as she tried to take everything in. "Well, it will take some time getting used to, but it works just as well as a normal arm. Its hooked up to your nervous system so you should be able to control all the movement and at least have some feeling."

He asked her to do a series of movements and after what seemed like hours of exercises, tests, and prodding, she was done and released from the med-bay.

Noble Two stepped out into the halls of the base she was in and immediately spotted a welcome sight that brought a smile to her lips. Carter was sitting on one of the benches against the wall, his head hanging to the side as he slept. She walked up to him and gently shook his shoulder with her left arm.

"Commander." She said with a shake. He jolted awake and looked around until he spotted Kat. He got up from his seat so fast he nearly knocked her over.

"Kat, you're awake!" A relieved smile spread across his face. Seeing her alive and standing made it feel like a weight had been lifted off of his soldiers and he just looked her over, happy that she was still with him. When his eyes reached her right arm, the relieved smile disappeared. "How is it?" He asked, his tone gentle yet serious.

"Its different, but it'll be fine. I was always better with machines anyway." She said but Carter's demeanor remained stiff and serious. The Commander sat back down and motioned to the seat next to him, she took the hint. They sat in silence for a while, a silence that Kat couldn't stand.

"How long was I out?" She asked, turning slightly in her seat to face him. Carter's head was back against the wall and his eyes were closed.

"Almost a week." His voice was tired and as Kat examined his face closer, she could see the bags that rimmed his eyes. She was about to ask another question when he spoke again. "Don't worry, you didn't miss any missions. Weren't out for that long." He said, knowing that she would ask that particular question. He opened his eyes and turned to face her. "I'm glad to see that you're all right Kat." He said, placing a hand on her new robotic arm.

"You don't have to worry about me, Commander." She reassured, he looked and sounded exhausted. "I do have a question though."

"When don't you?" He asked with a small smirk. She bumped his shoulder with her prosthetic as she smiled as well. Her face turned serious.

"We lost Thom didn't we." She said, the question she was going to ask evaporating, she already knew the answer. He sat in silence for a while, his expression darkening. When he did reply, she was surprised at his response.

"It's my fault. If I had prepared us for that mission better we would still have him, and you would still have your arm." He was angry with himself about the whole ordeal. If he had been a better leader, maybe none of this would have happened, just maybe…

"It was my plan." He turned again to face her, her head was bent down and away from him. "It's my fault, don't blame yourself." He wanted to argue, but an open hallway wasn't the place to do it. He decided to leave the stalemate for now. Carter let out a sigh of defeat before he stood up, Kat looking at him questioningly.

"I've gotta report to command that you're awake, let them know that Noble's still got its second in command." He took a few steps away from her before glancing at her over his shoulder. "I'm glad to have you back, Kat." He said before walking down the hall.

Kat sighed after Carter had disappeared from sight. There was still one question lingering on her mind. How had they gotten her off the field so fast? She had blacked out after the Covenant ship was destroyed and couldn't remember anything up to where she had just woken up in the med bay. Curious as always, Kat went looking for an answer.

Kat had been unable to find any of her remaining team mates during the course of the last hour and her frustration was beginning to hit its peak. Giving up for the time being, she headed for the Spartan barracks. She rubbed her prosthetic arm, where the metal joined the skin was growing more sore by the minute, at this point all Kat wanted to do was take a nap and find her team when she woke up. She entered the barracks, heading straight for her bunk.

"Glad to see you're still up and running." Kat nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden deep voice coming from the other side of the room.

"Dear God, Jorge! You surprised me. He gave a guilty smile.

"Sorry 'bout that." His eyes found her new arm and stopped. "How is it?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'll manage." She said curtly before sitting down on her bunk, rubbing her right shoulder blade. Jorge nodded, understanding in his hazel eyes. The large Spartan stood up from his seat on his own bunk, knowing that the Lieutenant Commander either wanted some alone time or a nap, both best done without anyone else in the room. "Wait, Jorge."

"Yes?" He asked, sitting down on the bed across from her. He fingers fidgeted with each other for a moment before she sighed. "The doctor said that I wouldn't have made it if I hadn't been removed from the field as fast as I was…" Another sigh. "Do you know how I got out so fast?" Much to Noble Two's surprise, Jorge smiled slightly.

"The Commander." He said simply.

"What?" She asked, she raised her eyebrows in question.

"The Commander was the first of us to show up where you fell. He told me and Jun to provide cover fire while he got you to a Falcon, he just picked you up and ran you to it. I tell ya' it surprised me, I've never seen a III run that fast." He smiled at her again. "We're in good hands." He said knowingly before standing back up. "I'll leave you to your nap, Kat." He said before exiting the room.

Kat couldn't help but smile. She knew that Carter would always be there for her, to help her when she needed it the most, she knew he cared.

* * *

**Wow this turned out waaay longer than I expected but I hope you liked it! (man I'm using hope a lot lol) Any requests for this story would be great and would definitely help me punch them out faster, though I will say it might still take a while because of my recent focus on my main Halo fic as I mentioned earlier. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this, it means a lot to know that my work is appreciated : ). Got to say I don't really like the conversation between 2 and 5 but meh. Sorry if this chap seems rushed but when I hit 3 pages I knew I had to ease up a bit haha.**

**Thanks for reading : ).**

**SS out.**

**P.S. Please pardon my grammatical failures : (.**


	4. I Care

**Author note**

**Hello good people! I hope you all like this chapter but I must say I suck at romance to death, just suck. So if its terrible just tell me nicely because I expect that it probably is. **

**I've actually had this written forever and just now noticed it. I can be such an idiot sometimes… 'sigh'**

**This is not an AU chap, I'm pretty sure Noble could have taken a break before going to get Halsey and her data. These chapters are definitely not in chronological order, the best way to tell what comes first is by timeline of the game or by which members of Noble are alive. Well anyway hope you like my Six/ Emile pairing. **

**I do not own Halo.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Noble Six growled as she stormed into the room. The four remaining members of Noble Team were taking a quick rest before they continued on. Emile turned towards her, letting out a sigh of annoyance, he wasn't in the mood for this.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't try to pull that shit on me, Emile." Six warned in an angry voice. She proceeded to rip off her helmet and nearly throw it to the ground, her expression well near furious. "Why the Hell did you do something so stupid?" Scowling he placed his helmet on the table next to him, wanting to be able to glare back at the newest Noble. He pushed himself away from the wall and took a step closer to her, trying to intimidate her.

"The way I do things is none of your business." He shot back icily.

"It is when it could have gotten you killed!"

"Well I'm not dead, so I don't see the problem! What's it to you anyway?"

"Do you have any idea what would happen to us if we lost you? There's only four of us left Emile! We can't afford to lose anyone else and charging into the middle of a group of Elites and a Hunter with a half empty shotgun isn't the best idea!"

"It got the job done! And Jun had my back." He defended, surprised at how upset she was about this.

"You still could have gotten killed." She said, her voice slightly less angry. "And a sniper isn't always gonna be there to watch your back."

"As long as we get this job done it doesn't matter." He reverted back to the original problem. Her hands clenched at her sides and her glare returned, harsher than before. "What? Its true, as long as we get the mission done it doesn't matter what happens." Six took a deep and calming breath before looking him square in the eye.

"You may not care what happens to you Emile, but I do." She snapped. It only took her a split second to realize her slip. "Emile I-" She started to explain but was cut of when his mouth crashed onto hers. Six stood in shock for a moment, her eyes wide as Emile kissed her. She knew that it was wrong, but after a moment of hesitation, she returned the kiss just as strongly.

Emile didn't know what he was doing, or why he was doing it. Something just came over the aggressive Spartan, and he had to admit to himself that he liked it. He twisted his right hand into Six's hair, his other moving to her waist in an attempt to bring her closer. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down further to deepen the kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, exploring it thoroughly. She retaliated, locking her tongue with his in a fight for dominance. A fight neither of them wanted to lose. It was a hungry kiss and one that conveyed things that neither of them quite understood or knew existed.

Six's lungs burned, and she pulled her head back away from his, taking in a large gulp of air. Emile took the opportunity to move his attack to her scared face, wanting to have more of Six.

"Emile." She breathed out, her voice barely above a whisper. His mouth found hers again. He cursed the amour that separated them, wanting to bring the female Spartan even closer, but their amour prevented that, and so did the situation. He reveled in the feel of her mouth against his and the fact that she was participating fully in their actions, seemingly enjoying them just as much as he was.

Suddenly she struggled to push him away from her, her mouth leaving his.

"Emile." She hissed under her breath urgently. He ignored her, to enthralled with the feel of her skin under his lips. "Emile!" She growled in warning and forced herself out of his grip just as the door slid open. Emile quickly masked the shock in his expression, turning his face into a neutral mask as a figure stepped into the room.

"Emile have you seen…" Jun began to say as he walked into the room. "Oh, there you are." The sniper finished as he caught sight of Noble Six. Jun noticed the tense atmosphere immediately and looked from one team mate to another, surprised at the lack of helmets. His gaze turned suspicious when he noticed Six's slightly flushed cheeks, though her eyes and expression showed nothing out of the ordinary. "Its time to move out." He said, his tone conveying his suspicion. Giving the two other Spartans one last glance through his red visor, the sniper left the room, expecting them to follow.

Six walked over to where her helmet was on the floor and picked it up. She held it loosely in her hands, just staring at it before she turned her eyes to Emile. They held a look of regret, though if it was because she regretted their actions or if she regretted the fact that they stopped, he didn't know. Before he could do anything, she slipped her helmet back on and exited the room, leaving Emile alone.

He watched her go, something close to regret in his eyes as well. The regret soon turned to anger at himself. How had he not heard Jun coming? He was always on the alert, the slightest sounds putting him on the offensive, but he hadn't even heard footsteps. Six had, and if it weren't for that fact, the sniper would have caught them. Noble Four cursed himself. How could he have let his guard down so easily? How could Noble Six make him lose control liked that? He groaned in frustration and shook his head, thinking about it wasn't what he needed to do. He licked his lips, he could still taste her faintly. He took a calming breath, surprised at how fast his heart was going. Not even the thrill of battle evoked this reaction. Confused, frustrated, and angry, Emile pulled his helmet back on and exited the room, trying to ignore the feelings that made no sense to the usually cold hearted Spartan.

* * *

**I hope I didn't OC Emile, I just picture him as really detached from his emotion****s and aggressive in **_**everything**_** he does. If any of you have ideas for this thing, I'm wide open. More 4/6 and 1/2 coming soon. Hope you liked it. Oh yes and this chapter will be mentioned in the Noble Fall chap with Emile, just to let you all know. **

**Thank you reviewers, you guys rock!**

**Happy Bungie Day :D! Sadly I never got teamed against Bungie and never got the chance to win my free steak : ( But alas. (If any of you were lucky enough to win a steak tell me how it tasted, I must know what I missed.**

**SS out.**


End file.
